1. Field
This disclosure relates to toy figures and corresponding toy play sets and play set accessories. In particular, it relates to toy figures with articulated appendages and a distinctly-shaped, magnetic base.
2. General Background
Toy figures with articulated limbs are generally known. Toy figures with magnetic bottoms and accompanying magnetic play sets are also known. In particular, many of these magnetically operable play sets and toy figures are magnetically attracted to each other so that the movement of a particular piece causes the toy figure to move. Furthermore, magnets have been utilized in the toy industry for such purposes as adhering magnetizable members to a structure. Other toy figures have a magnetic bottom and magnetic play set where the toy figures are magnetically held to the play set. Additionally, the prior art includes toy figures with a play set and play set accessories where the toy figure can connect to or fit within a corresponding peg or recess of a play set or play set accessory.
Although these features are found in the toy industry, the prior art has so far failed to combine a toy figure with different magnetic distinctly-shaped bases and with corresponding play set and play set accessories.